Silly Little Dreams
by Adinyne
Summary: Bella plays the piano while everyone is out and relives old memories and dreams she once had as a little girl.


**Don't own Twilight or the song. The song is Dancing by Elisa. It's a beautiful song. **

Bella walked into the Cullen house shivering. It had snowed the whole week and Bella was tired of being stuck in her home. She had been invited to come over for a couple of days. She wiped her feet on the mat in front of the door, before kicking off her wet boots and shrugging off her coat. 

"Hello?" It didn't seem like anyone was home. She made her way to the kitchen to have a drink and saw a note addressed to her on the counter. 

_Bella,_

_Went shopping for your stay. Make yourself at home. Be back later._

_The Family_

She shook her head before sipping her drink. She had already lost the "you don't need to go grocery shopping just for me" fight and wondered what kind of trouble they were most likely in. They meant well, but they had forgotten what it was like to be human, and sometimes got a little too curious. Emmett and Jasper were the worst. 

They liked to follow her around when she came over, watching her every move, fascinated at how slow she moved and how clumsy she was. She'd even caught Carlisle spying on her once or twice while helping Esme bake cookies. Though she wasn't quite sure if he was staring at her so much as Esme. 

Bella looked around for something to do while she waited. She would've cleaned but it looked like someone had beaten her to it. They hated it when she cleaned the house. They wanted her to act like a guest, as she was, and relax but she felt bad doing that. 

Walking to the living room, she passed Edward's piano. It looked freshly polished. Looking at herself in its shiny surface, she recalled when she had taken lessons for the piano in Phoenix. It wasn't something she liked to brag about considering she was no good and could only play a few songs. Her piano teacher insisted on screaming at her for every mistake her small hands made.

Their sessions would always end with her in tears and her teacher red in the face. Renee was fed up within a year and that was the end of her lessons. She had briefly dreamed of becoming a famous pianist but after that teacher had told her she would never amount to anything, that dream was quickly snuffed out. 

She had no more fantasies of herself playing in grand halls and recitals, following in step with a majestic, flowing orchestra, watching elegant colors swirl and mix as people waltzed in circles around a white and gold room, gliding over waxed marble floors. 

She had wanted to do a lot of things in her young life, like learn the violin, cello, flute, guitar, drums, almost anything do to with a musical instrument and even some sketching and drawing, but never had the patience or talent for any of them. 

'I wonder what Edward would think.' She shook her head and blushed. She wouldn't dream of telling Edward that little fairy tale. It'd be way too embarrassing. Of course she could have shared with Esme or Carlisle but Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would go blab to Edward. Rosalie wouldn't have even looked at her.

She had moved on. It wasn't as if she couldn't find any other career that made her happy and that she could do. She'd had her heart set on something artsy but she never made it and eventually just gave up.

She sat down on the soft seat and decided if she really wanted to play or not. Edward would smell her all over it but she really wanted to see if she could remember anything. She chose a song and began singing. 

_Time is gonna take my mind_

_And carry it far away where I can fly_

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

'_cause it's all about love and I know better_

_How life is a waving feather_

_So I put my arms around you…they're around you_

_And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_My eyes are on you…they're on you_

_And you see that I can't stop shaking_

She was surprised at how good she sounded. Not the best but hey, she was only human. She moved her fingers across the keys and pumped her feet almost flawlessly as she sang. 

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes'_

_cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_Oh could burst it if it were a bubble_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

_So I put my arms around you…around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you…they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Bella was so engrossed in playing, she hadn't noticed the car lights across the far wall. She also had neglected to hear the sound of car doors slamming and the front door opening along with the rustling of bags and gasps. The beat started to pick up as Bella sang louder. Edward smiled as he listed to his angel sing. 

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you_

_No need for anything but music_

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_So I just put my arms around you…around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you…they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_My arms around you…they're around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you…they're on you…they're on you_

_My eyes _

A round of applause brought Bella out of her own world. She jumped up and turned around, her face a bright, scarlet red. She laughed nervously and tried to play off the previous scene. 

Alice stepped forward hugging her. "Where did you learn to play like that?" She laughed again. "Oh…you know. Just something I picked up as a kid." "It was amazing!" Everyone complimented her as they made their way to their respected places in the house. 

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her heavily on the lips. "You never told me you could play. When did this come about?" She eyed him deciding to go a head and tell him. "I took lessons when I was younger. For like a year though." He furrowed his brow. "Why only a year?" "My teacher made me cry after every session. Renee got made and fired her."

"Can you play anything else?" She shrugged. "Not really. I can barely play the piano. I took lessons for other things but I was never very good at any of them so I gave up." He chuckled, kissing her hand. "My silly Bella, you give up too easily. You have to practice. Haven't you ever heard 'Practice makes Perfect'?" He led her back down before taking a seat next to her. He took her hands and began to teach her what she'd missed. 


End file.
